


A Kiss Won't Mean Goodbye: Hanukkah Special

by FivePips



Series: 12+ Fics of Christmas 2018 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Hanukkah, Holiday, Jewish Remus, M/M, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips
Summary: After years of searching, Sirius finally is given the one piece that had always alluded him but meant the most just in the for Hanukkah.





	A Kiss Won't Mean Goodbye: Hanukkah Special

**Author's Note:**

> This was a happy little accident. You don’t necessarily need to read A Kiss Won’t Mean Goodbye in order to enjoy this fic, I think because you can probably infer a lot about things and I did a short overview too for things. But I would love you to read A Kiss Won’t Mean Goodbye because it is my favorite all the fic I’ve written.
> 
> After the holidays I will be moving this to AKWMG's universe. Also, I'm dying to write some more historical aus.............

Sirius gasped, his hands clenching around the neck of the Stradivarius violin. L.J.H was inscribed on the body. He ran his finger over the letters and remembered laying in bed in his Paris flat, listening to Remus play that very violin oh so very long ago. It felt like lifetimes ago now. They were young, full of spit and vinegar. They were flying right under the noses of the Nazis they were betraying. Life was exciting and everything they did had meaning.

Eventually it all went sour. Sirius was led to doubt Remus, he assumed that the man was a spy. A fucking queer Jewish man who had lost his parents to the hate, shouldn’t have been doubted but Sirius wasn’t thinking clearly. So, Sirius told him to leave and never come back to the flat Sirius owned and Remus frequented when he was in Paris from Berlin. Remus left quietly with little protest.

When Remus was back in Berlin, he was sent away to Buchenwald because he was a homosexual. Sirius still didn’t understand why Peter Pettigrew didn’t out him as a spy, maybe he thought he’d suffer more that way. Except, Remus fought through and made it out alive with Ted Tonks of all people but that’s another story for another day.

The whole point is, Remus had the Stradivarius that his father had given him taken away before he was put on the train. It was valuable to the Nazis so they kept it. For nearly forty years, it was out there in the world, not in Remus’ talented hands. Sirius wished, every time he saw Remus’ concerts (he was an internationally known violinist now), that Remus was playing his beloved Stradivarius. For years, Sirius looked everywhere. He followed leads that led him nowhere except for dead ends.

Now though, that beautiful violin was in Sirius’ shaking hands. “I can’t believe it.”

“So, it is what you’ve been looking for.” The ginger bloke, Bill Weasley, said with a grin. “I found it in some lady’s basement, along with some other art pieces.”

Even though Sirius had retired from his search for captured Nazi artwork and valuables there were plenty of men out there to do the work, like Bill Weasley. Sirius consulted for the man every so often but he was surprised when Bill had asked Sirius to come to see him in Paris at once. They were in the middle of Hanukkah and Remus was returning from a short string of shows abroad. He was in his early 70’s but still going strong and still as talented as he was when Sirius first saw him playing at Kommandant Roitegg’s party.

“Was she involved?”

“Her husband was in the Gestapo.”

“God,” Sirius sighed. “Can I take it back to him?”

Bill grinned, “Absolutely.”

Sirius ran his fingers along the strings. “I need to get it restrung and tuned, I want him to be able to pick it up and play right away. He’ll want to be able to pick it up and play right away. It’s been so long.”

“Good thing I know I guy.” Bill nodded. “We can get it done today, I already called ahead. I figured you’d want that.”

“You’re too good, Weasley.”

“I learned from the best, Black.”

This was one of the objects Sirius had left in his ‘never to be found’ category. Now he was going to give Remus the greatest gift on the face of the planet.

***

Remus opened the door to the home he had shared with Sirius for ages now to find it empty. It was decorated properly for Christmas because Sirius always loved the holiday. Remus remembered the Paris flat looking extra special back in the 40’s. They celebrated Hanukkah as well so there was a hanukkiyah sitting proudly in their window. It had been gifted to them by a grateful person that Sirius had helped locate an invaluable piece of family art.

The fact they celebrated Hanukkah and Christmas every year, made Remus so happy because that’s what he used to do with his Catholic mother and Jewish father growing up. They had brought Harry up to do the same and the Tonks always joined them and Regulus and his family came out every so often as well. Remus couldn’t believe how he had got to where he was most days. There was a time he was homeless, without a family, without friends, and with a death wish. Then he met Sirius and things changed. Sure, he still had a death wish to a point since he wasn’t about to stop his spying, but he had someone else in his life. Sirius was someone he wanted to live for, even if they were both putting themselves in danger constantly. They talked a lot of their someday back them and they had been living in the someday for decades now.

After the war, when he and Ted had begged, borrowed, and stole their way to England, Remus prayed that after everything Sirius would still love him. Thankfully, he did. Since then, they had been together. They moved to their little seaside cottage in the South of France. Sirius painted and also worked so hard to reunite people with their belongings that were stolen out from them. Remus played his violin and went on tours around the globe.

The Tonks and Potters were going to be coming for the 8th night but as far as Remus knew, it was just going to be him and Sirius lighting the candles the next two nights. Looking at the hanukkiyah, it appeared that Sirius had lit the first four by himself. Remus frowned, wondering why his partner had not done night five. Sirius always did make sure to do this when Remus wasn’t there. He had converted many years ago and knew the traditions well.

“Chag Sameach, my love.” Sirius’ voice rang out as he entered the house. “You beat me home, I see. How were your shows?”

“They were fine. Where were you?” Remus furrowed his brow, looking at Sirius’ small suitcase. Then he noticed a violin case in his hand.

“Take a seat.” Sirius pointed to the sofa.

“Okay,” Remus said and listened but he was unsure of what Sirius was doing.

“So, Bill called me the other day and asked me to come to Paris.”

Remus’ mind was already putting the pieces together. He was still as quick witted as he was when he was twenty. He could still probably be an asset in the field. But he was sitting on his sofa with Sirius standing in front of him holding a violin case. Sirius had just seen Bill Weasley, an associate in locating missing art. He didn’t want to get his hopes up but why else would Sirius be acting this way.

“He— well, he found something for you.” Sirius carefully set the case on the table.

“It’s my violin, isn’t it? My dad’s violin?”

Sirius just smiled, the lines around his eyes crinkling.

Taking a deep breath, Remus leaned forward and snapped open the case. He carefully pushed back the lid to reveal his old Strad. It was in excellent condition, just how he remembered it before it was ripped away from him. “I can’t believe this.”

“Believe it. I got it restrung and everything. It’s all set to play.”

Remus picked up the bow gently then the violin. It was solid and real, even though this all felt like a dream. He set it on his shoulder, raised the bow, and began to play the first thing he thought of. The first thing he thought of was the first song he had even played for Sirius, one that had grown and evolved with him over time. It was about his life, his family then the war and pain but eventually it grew to have the lightness in it that was Sirius before more pain then the light again but there was always some sadness. It was about everything that he felt inside of him. Now he felt like he needed to add more.

When he finished, he looked up to see Sirius looking at him as he had that night he performed in the Paris flat. He wore a look of complete awe and wonderment. Remus felt warm at the sight.

“It always sounded better on that.” Sirius spoke quietly.

“It did.” Remus held the instrument to his chest. He finally had a piece of his parents again. “Thank you.”

“Thank Bill.”

“I know you helped him get there.” Remus moved over to kiss him on the cheek. “After all these years you still amaze me.”

“You still amaze me too.” Sirius paused, looking out the window. “It’s nearly sundown.”

So, they went to lighting the candles in the hannikiyah and said the blessing. Remus was always thankful for making it another year, this one even more so.

> **Baruch atah adonai elohenu melech ha’olam, shehecheyanu, v’kiyimanu, v’higiyanu lazman hazeh**  
>  _Praised are You, Our God, Ruler of the universe, Who has given us life and sustained us and enabled us to reach this season._


End file.
